


Son of a Death Eater

by spinachpufffs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boggarts, Family, Gen, Howlers (Harry Potter), M/M, The thug lyfe but with more people, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinachpufffs/pseuds/spinachpufffs
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is a 2nd Year at Hogwarts. Life is all just peachy keen...or do bullies and howlers lurk in the shadows?  And are pranks really the best solution to a young boy's problems?





	Son of a Death Eater

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with my friend AKA a piece of trash. Thanks fam. DISCLAIMER: Like all my essays in school, there is no proof reading. Bye.

1st of September, 2018: Platform 9¾ 

A Father was kneeling before his son. Chimes filled the air indicating that the train would soon depart, whisking away new students and old ones to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Term would be starting soon. It was about damn time...or at least, nearly every young witch and wizard thought...save one peculiar young boy.

“Alright son, no getting into trouble now, ya hear me?”

“Yes Papa….But...if I do...you won’t send me a howler right? ‘Cause that’s super embarrassing.”

“Of course not my boy. I would never send you anything of the sorts. I can’t exactly promise though for...” 

“Haha yes Papa, I know.” He cuts him off as he noticed other students drawing closer to them not wanting them to overhear something that is clearly none of their business. “I gots to go now! See you Christmas!” 

With that, second year Scorpius Malfoy sprinted aboard the Hogwarts Express, dreading the long train ride but even more fearing for what this year has in store for him. 

Please just let it be better than last year. Please…

***

16th of September, 2018: Potions Class

It was most certainly not better than last year, Scorpius thought solemnly during a particular boring session of Potions. Like his parents, he was quite adept at the class that it bored him immensely when (even as but a second year) he practically knew everything. Alas, he had to go lest he get detention for skipping class and then, even worse, having Mcgonagall informing his parents for misbehaving...Scorpius shuddered at the mere thought of his parents reprimanding him for behaving so poorly at school, especially since the Malfoy name is still attempting to salvage its reputation from the war.

“Malfoy! Are ya payin’ attention at all? I asked ye a question, boy.” Professor Whoever-the-Hell-She-Was-Nobody-Cares-They-All-Are-the-Same had asked Scorpius a question, thinking she had caught the young Malfoy in a day-dream. Yet, little did she know…

“Of course, Professor. The ingredients are two valerian roots with just a dash of concentrated unicorn tale.”

The professor (I believe it was Professor Raven-Way or something of the sorts…) just blinked profusely a few times, glancing down at her spell book, then quickly averting her gaze back up to Scorpius. “Yes….yes...you’re right. Very good, Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin!” 

Yet, with what normally would have been a stout round of applause was just filled with the audible groan and a few muffled names thrown Scorpius’s way. “Nerd...just like your no good Death Eater of a father.”It stung more than it should have; Scorpius was no stranger to this type of teasing. It stung nonetheless. 

***

Lunchtime that Same Day: The Great Hall

“Oi! Ya gunna eat that, Scorp?” It was Rose Weasley. Rose took after her mother Hermione in looks and intelligence and gained some of Ron’s personality. She had jabbed Scorpius with her elbow. She had a mouth full of who knows what but decided to talk nevertheless. Rose was one of Scorpius’s very few friends. Her parents went to school the same time Scorpius’s did. At first, Rose and him were just rivals, always one upping each other in any class, raising hands faster than the Golden Snitch on the Quidditch field, sometimes just blurting answers louder and faster each time a question was asked for the hell of it. Eventually, the two become close friends after Christmas break during their first year, close enough to consider each other family.

“It is all yours.” Scorpius said as he shoved his plate towards Rose. He heard from his father that Rose's father was quite the glutton and it seemed the apple did not fall too far from the tree...or mouth as Rose took a bite of an apple rather aggressively causing chunks to drip down her face. 

“Much obliged.” Rose scarfed Scorpius’s food instantaneously. She looked up. “Everything all right?”

That was always the question and it never had an answer. At least not one he shared willingly. His parents always asked him that every chance they got. He always said the same: Yeah. But to Rose, he never lied. 

“Just the usual,” he sighed.

“Who do I need to hex!” Rose abruptly stood up, eyes scanning the room with her hand over her squinting eyes. “It’s one of ‘em….” she pointed to the Hufflepuff table clearly forgetting the House’s name again.

“Hufflepuff, Rose. But no. It wasn’t anyone in particular this time.” Rose sat down again picking up her fork to continue eating but never tearing her gaze away from Scorpius’s face letting him know she was listening nonetheless. “I am just tired of it all. I feel that all these students see is my status as a Malfoy. They do not know my family, yet they judge me for events that happened before we were even born.”

Before Rose could respond, something dropped from above and onto her head. “Ow.” And something else dropped onto Scorpius’s plate. The two were too engaged to realize the flapping owls that just swooped in. Lovely, it was mailtime-more questions to answer falsely. 

“Maybe one day we will actually catch our mail.”

“At least you just got a letter…” Rose groaned as she rubbed her head; she had received a package from her parents that was obviously very heavy.

“I wish it wasn’t.” Then it dawned on him. “No….no.”

“What is it?”

“Y-you...you don’t think it’s a….a h-howler??” Scorpius’s eyes widened.

“Scorp...don’t bite your arm off. It’s just a letter.” Rose just finished unwrapping her package (freshly made food from home). “Why on earth would it be a howler? Both you and I know you haven’t done anything bad...at least not yet.” She started to laugh causing Scorpius to join her.

“Right you are, Rose.” He stopped laughing and started unwrapping his letter. Clearly it was not the item he so dreaded, cause his dad was terrifying when he got angry. He read his non-howler-just-a-letter:

Scorp,  
Hello, it’s me just checking up on my favorite son! Sorry I was unable to accompany you and your father to the train station this year, Draco has not let me hear the end of it, you know how he can be. Anyway, sorry again for not seeing you off, I do miss you terribly. I hope school is going well, it is my understanding all your professors have given high marks in your classes, you definitely take after your father in academics. Second year can be an exciting year if you try hard enough, I know it was quite eventful my second year. Your father and I are hoping you make the quidditch team this year, after all flying runs in the family. I do hope you stay safe and out of trouble, don’t go and give professor McGonagall a hard time, that woman has seen enough in her life. You can always owl us when you need to talk. Your father and I love you and we cannot wait to hear back from you soon.  
Can’t wait to attend your first quidditch match! Keep making us proud!  
-Dad

Scorpius could not help but smile at the letter. It was always mailtime that managed to brighten his day. Receiving letters and packages from his parents, and sometimes his grandmother Narcissa, let him forget all of the taunting from the other students. Not that he will ever tell his family what his peers say to him, he knows his parents would overreact, they tend to be a bit dramatic at times, but nevertheless, these letters from home made school worthwhile. He took out a quill and a vial of ink with a loose piece of parchment, not wanting to forget to respond. Yet, as he was too much like Draco, his letter may have come off as a bit snarky:

Your dad jokes are truly inspiring; Papa might get jealous I’d be careful if I were you. But, like you said, I do take after my father and unlike you I actually pass my classes with O’s. Sorry, that sounded rude. Actually, I take that back! I mean every word I ever say! I learned that from you, you know. I shall forgive you eventually for not seeing me off. I understand you are super busy with work these days. Okay, I forgive you now actually. I will be trying out for the team as soon as they release the tryout date. I will owl you and papa the details when it happens. Don’t you mean flying “flies” in the family? I hope I out dad-joked you. I am staying out of trouble you have nothing to worry about. I know I can always talk to you guys. Thank you.  
Your favorite son. 

Scorpius folded the parchment and magicked a seal on it with his family crest before whistling for his eagle-owl to reappear before mail time was over. It snatched his letter and zoomed off.

***  
3rd of October, 2018: Outside Gryffindor Tower

One morning while Scorpius was waiting for Rose outside of the Gryffindor common room so they could go work on their transfiguration essays together, a group of 5th years bumped into Scorpius, making him drop his book bag onto the ground. Silently as he bent down to pick it back up, the 5th years seemed to notice who it was that they bumped into.  
“Oh look guys, it is our resident death eater plotting revenge on the house that took down his leader. Maybe his secret weapon is in his bag, let’s find out, shall we?”

Before Scorpius could touch his book bag, the 5th year Gryffindor and Ravenclaws snatched it from the ground. As they held it up, they looked towards Scorpius with smug looks. “Want this back? We should probably inspect it first to ensure that no dark magic is being used within our schools walls.”

As they began to open up the bag, they suddenly tipped it over letting all of the contents fall out and scatter all over the stone floor. “Oh, oops.” Once the bag was completely empty, the older students were laughing and began calling Scorpius the usual names.

“Oh poor, motherless Scorpius. You and your father must have been that bad that no one wants to stick around you two. Tell me Malfoy, how does it feel to have a parent abandon you like that? Probably like nothing right? Because death eaters do not have feelings or any true connection to people.”

Feeling brave, and doing his best to contain his anger, Scorpius straightened his back and looked the 5th years in the eyes. “I would suggest you stop reading the Daily Profit. I have no idea where the false narrative came from about me only having one parent, but I can assure you I have two very much alive, active, and loving parents, thank you very much. And I am sure, that my dad would hate to hear about the foul display of behavior that you gentleman are demonstrating.”

“Is that a threat? You going to invite your death eater father here to curse us like the dark wizard that he is? If both your parents love you, then why is it we only see your dad hm? Mom too busy doing tasks for the next dark lord?”

“My parents are NOT death eaters! In fact, you wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for the fact that my-” just before Scorpius could finish his sentence, Rose covered his mouth and did her best to pull him away from the 5th years.

“Scorp, calm yourself, they are just trying to get a reaction from you. Besides, there is a reason you don’t talk about your family, remember?” Rose whispered so only Scorpius could hear, she had a point. Since the war, his family did the best they could to stay out of the spotlight and he would not be doing his family any favors by talking about them in a petty argument. His parents also raised him to be his own person, wanting Scorpius to make a name for himself.

The only thing the students know about Scorpius Malfoy and his family was the fact they knew he was Draco Malfoy’s son. Once the war was over and Voldemort was defeated, each member of the Malfoy family went through a trial to go over their crimes and participation in the war. Lucius Malfoy was sentenced to Azkaban for life due the crimes he committed. Narcissa and Draco on the other hand had Harry Potter testify how, though they were on the wrong side, they were only participating in the chaos because of Lucius Malfoy’s decision and how they were only trying to save themselves. Potter also mentioned how Narcissa saved him in the forest by lying to Voldemort about his death and how it was Draco that refused to turn him over to the death eaters when Potter found himself caught by the snatchers. Mrs. Malfoy was sentenced to house arrest, while Scorpius knew his father helped rebuild Hogwarts and went without a wand for a year.

“Thanks Rose. You’re right.” Scorpius took a deep breath as he looked at the 5th years in front of them. “Look, I don’t have to prove anything to you guys and I would appreciate it you would leave me and my family alone. I am not the only kid whose parents were involved.” With that Scorpius, picked up his things and took off with Rose towards the library.

“You should probably tell your parents about what the kids are saying to you Scorp. It seems to be getting worse.” 

“And tell my parents what? ‘Hey father, remember how you were forced to be a death eater? Well now kids are calling me a death eater also.’ You know as well I as I do Rose, my parents hate talking about their involvement in the war, my dad still gets nightmares about it. I can’t do that to them. I can’t tell them I am being picked on because of it. It only confirms their fears about sending me here to Hogwarts in the first place.”

“I don’t know Scorp. You are getting hurt and that is exactly when you tell someone, especially your parents. They will put a stop to it, once and for all.”

“I can stop it myself.” Scorpius said with all the determination he could muster.

***

6th of October, 2018: Breakfast in the Great Hall

Scorpius was a little late to the Great Hall this morning due to accidentally sleeping in. As he briskly walked to the Slytherin table, he did his best to make his blonde hair presentable that day. 

Once he got to his seat he noticed it was quiet, too quiet. He looked up from his seat to notice students glancing his way, some blatantly staring at him, feverishly whispering to each other and pointing to the Daily Profit. That is never a good sign.

“Hey can I borrow your paper? Thanks.” Scorpius said to Hailey Greengrass, a fellow second year in Slytherin. As he scanned the front page he saw an article on Rose’s aunt, Ginny, and how she scored the winning point for her quidditch team. There was an article about how Kingsly was appointing Harry Potter head auror. So far nothing stood out in terms of why everyone would be looking at him, until he noticed it off to the side. 

The Final Kiss  
Lucius Malfoy, former death eater, was found dead in his cell at Azkaban this morning. The dementors sucked the last of his life away. Found guilty of being a death eater and opening up his home to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Lucius was given a life sentence...

Well, that certainly explains all the looks now. Scorpius never had a chance to meet his grandfather. His parents refused to have him go and visit because they did not want Scorpius exposed to the dementors. However, that does not mean he has not talked to his grandfather before. He has written him letters, telling Mr. Malfoy what he likes to do, what he does when he visits his grandmother, and his everyday life.

“Well, shoot. This is not going to help my case here at school is it?” Scorpius asked Hailey as he handed back her paper.

“Not at all.”

“I should probably write home, see how papa is doing. Possible even write to grandmother, she must be out of sorts by this news I am sure.”

The Great Hall was almost empty now that breakfast was coming to an end. Scorpius had just finished writing a letter to Draco and Narcissa, when he started to make his way towards his first class of the day, Herbology. Just as he was turning the corner, he ran into the same 5th years a few days prior. Scorpius started to brace himself for the onslaught of verbal abuse he was about to encounter.

“Hey Malfoy, read the paper this morning. Sorry to hear about your grandfather.”

Wait what? Scorpius thought to himself. They were giving him condolences? “Umm...tha-” before he could finish that thought. The 5th years continued.  
“Yeah, I guess you won’t be able learn all of your dark magic now that the strongest wizard in your family is dead. Shame really, that he was the only one in your family to die.”

Ouch. Try as he might, he wasn’t sure if it was the fact that he was so sick of all the insults or the fact that his grandfather died, or that his family has become the go to verbal punching bag for the wizarding world, but Scorpius was really trying to put on a brave face, holding in the tears that were threatening to fall. He knew he couldn’t allow them to see how they were getting to him. 

“Oh look boys, he is going to cry. That’s right Malfoy, go ahead and cry. Pathetic really.” The older boys sneered as they began to spit on the Malfoy heir.

Scorpius pushed his way through the upperclassmen and ran all the way back to his room. Classes can wait today, he had dealt with more than he can.

***

27th of October, 2018: Quidditch Pitch: Slytherin/Ravenclaw Teams’ Tryouts 

A few weeks later, the day of quidditch tryouts were finally here and Scorpius could not wait for a chance to prove himself. He was hoping that him being on the quidditch team would let the older students in the other houses to back off of him and treat him as Scorpius Malfoy, the second year, Slytherin, quidditch player and not Scorpius Malfoy, son of an ex-death eater. His parents were both on their house teams and he felt it would be fun to give it a try to see if he received any of their flying talent. His dad even gave him his old Firebolt to use, saying it will bring him good luck.

This year, tryouts were done a bit differently. Rather than have the perspective players play against another in a mock game, the respective captains of both the Slytherin and Ravenclaw teams decided to run a simulated scrimmage against the newcomers that way it took less time and the captains could evaluate how well each newcomer could play as a team. Scorpius swaggered to the field donning his tryout uniform, with his dad’s very own broomstick in his hand. This would be the day Scorpius would start to have some real fun at Hogwarts where he was determined show them all what he was made of. 

Scorpius looked around him. The stands were scattered here and there with a few students from each House, friends of those trying out. He looked and saw Rose sitting by herself; she waved at him excitedly.

“And what are you doing here, Malfoy?” Scorpius’s way was blocked by an imposing group of 4th Years: blue ties obscuring his vision. His name was said with such venom it sent chills creeping down his spine. 

“For the tryouts...obviously.” He went to move past them but they blocked his way.

“What’s…..this!” One of the boys, probably the leader of the pack, had stalked forward, dramatically yanking the broom from Scorpius’s grasp.

“GIVE IT BACK!!!” 

“Now now. Don’t get testy. Wouldn’t want you to hit me with the killing curse.” 

“STOP IT! You don’t know what you’re doing! That’s my dad’s!” Scorpius was practically in tears. 

“Well, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if I took her for a spin.”

“NO!” Scorpius screamed running as the boy took off on his dad’s broom: a broom he had yet to try out himself, a broom that meant everything to him as it meant everything to his dad before him. Tears were streaming from his face. He collapsed to his knees. The pack started to point and laugh at him, taunting him and clapping for the boy who sullied his dad’s broom. 

“HEY!” Rose had rushed to Scorpius’s side. She glared daggers at the pack of bullies. “Give. It. Back.” For an instant, it almost looked like the pack would relent. But then, the leader came back down. 

“Oh. Did you want this back?” He got off the broomstick and twirled it in his hands a few times, eyeing Scorpius at first then locking eyes with Rose. He held the broom flat out across both his hands. He started to move his arms downwards very quickly.

SNAP!

***  
He was done. Just done. There was no other way to describe the whirlwind of emotions swirling through his fragile mind. Scorpius was DONE.

Like how his broom snapped, so too did he.

He was down to two options: The first option would be to leave. He would just magic his trunk down, put it in his pocket, and navigate through the Forbidden Forest until he found a clearing where he would magic a house for him to live in until the school year ended (or at least until Christmas break). The downside to that would be his parents finding him. He did not know how they did it, but it was like they had a tracker on him at all times. Also, the students would think less of him, if that was even possible at the moment, and if there was one thing Scorpius was not was a coward. The second option would be to stand up for himself and get revenge for the two years of pain the older students put him through. Whatever he did for revenge though, it had to be good. Something to send a message that he is not someone to be messed with.

“Scorp? Are you okay?” Rose asked as she joined him near the lake.

“Not really, no. I am just so sick of it all Rose, this has to stop. I will get even with them, you better believe I will. I will get them back so good, that they will wish they never even looked at me in the first place.”

“I don’t know if-”

“Don’t you talk me out of it either. I already made up my mind, so it is happening. My parents want me to make a name for myself, fine. This is how I will do it.”

“Pretty sure they meant it in a different way Scorp.”

“Are you going to help me or not?”

Rose sighed. She knew once the blonde boy had his mind set on something, it was going to happen. “I will do what I can to assist you, yes.”

“You’re the best Rose!”

“Just hope we don’t get expelled.” 

“It will be fine and if the plan goes south, I will take full blame. Trust me it will be great.”

***  
Days later Scorpius was in the library attempting to plot out his revenge, when he came across a book talking about a type of shapeshifting magic, it would take the form of your fear. Well that would certainly send a message.

“Hey Rose?” Scorpius asked.

“What’s up?”

“Ever hear about this?” Scorpius asked as he handed over the book.

“A boggart? I have heard about it briefly before, think my dad talked about it once, something about a giant spider. Other than that no, I think the third years learn about them.”

“Do you think there may be some in the castle somewhere?”

“Probably. Wait, what are you planning?”

“I think I know what I am going to do Rose, but I will need your help getting into Gryffindor tower.”

“What is the plan Scorp?”

“I am going to find a few of these boggarts and release them in the 5th year Gryffindor boys dorm.They will be terrified, they wanted to call me a dark wizard, well I will show them what is truly terrifying.”

“You don’t even know how to handle a boggart. I’m not sure that this would be a good idea, messing with magic we don’t know about. It can be dangerous. I could probably talk to uncle George and see if his shop has anything you can use against them instead.”

“No offense Rose, but I don’t exactly want to prank them. I need them to know that what they did was wrong.”

“I just don’t want anybody to get hurt.” Rose said. Feeling more unsure as the conversation progressed.

“It will be fine, I promise. It appears to only be a shapeshifter, what could go wrong?”

***  
November 1, 2018: 1 A.M. in front of the Fat Lady portrait 

Scorpius managed to find a chest that had a boggart in the Room of Requirement. Thankfully the chest was fairly light, so Scorpius had no problem carrying it all the way to Gryffindor tower, on top of sneaking past Filch and Mrs. Norris. He knew Rose was about to open the portrait so while he waited, he decided to look at the chest. Scorpius decided to start cracking open the lock so all he would have to do once inside of the 5th years room was open up the lid to the chest. Once he got the chest unlocked, he felt the chest bump against him.

‘Weird’, thought Scorpius.

Just as he saw the Fat Lady portrait crack open, the chest burst open. Before Scorpius could register what happened, there in front of him stood a furious looking Harry Potter. Scorpius’s blood ran cold.

“I am so disappointed in you Scorpius. Not getting high marks in all your class, what kind of wizard are you?”

“N-no. I am s-s-sorry, I will try better, I promise!”

“Letting older students bully you also. Couldn’t handle the comments huh?”

Tears started streaming down the young Slytherin’s face. Just as he saw Harry Potter’s mouth open up to say how much of a failure Scorpius is, he heard a female voice yell “Riddikulus!”. The next second the famous Harry Potter who was standing right in front of Scorpius disappeared, and Scorpius met the eyes of Headmistress Mcgonagall. She did not look pleased.

“Come with me Mr. Malfoy.” the older witch said sternly. 

***  
Mcgonagall’s office

“Sit. Would you like to explain to me why you were messing around with a boggart?” Mcgonagall asked, staring at the second year, patiently waiting for an answer.

Too afraid to look the woman in the eyes. Scorpius quietly responded with “I needed to send a message to a few students to make a point.”

“And what on earth would that point be?”

“That it is not okay to treat people badly. Professor, these boys had it coming! I am so sick of hearing my family being called names, or hearing threats just because of what happened two decades ago. I am tired of being bullied professor, I have done nothing to those boys, yet they spit on me, take my things, and broke my dad’s broom.” Scorpius admitted while wiping away the tears that were falling on his face.

“I see. Well Mr. Malfoy, I must say I am shocked you have not spoken up sooner, behavior like that is not to be tolerated here at Hogwarts I assure you. But I must impress the seriousness of what you have done tonight, thank goodness Ms. Weasley was there to come get help, otherwise the effects of releasing a boggart would have caused serious harm to you. Why you decided to stay silent and deal with this matter yourself is beyond me, but never hesitate to ask for help.”

Scorpius sunk into his chair. He should have listened to Rose, maybe if he had written to his parents and explained what was going on or even come to Mcgonagall, things would have turned out a lot better.

“I will see to it that the boys who broke your broom are properly punished. As for your actions, I have no choice but to write your parents and explain to them the events that transpired here tonight.”

Scorpius shot his head up immediately towards the headmistress. The young slytherin opened up his mouth to protest, but was stopped by Mcgonagall holding up her hand.

“This is not up for debate. I am sorry Mr. Malfoy, but your parents will be informed. It is late, and you have had quite the night, you best be getting to bed now.”

Scorpius got up from his seat, bid the older witch a good night, and headed down towards the dungeons. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw an owl leave the headmaster’s office.

‘Well, I am in deep trouble now,’ was the last thought Scorpius had that night.

***  
November 1, 2018: Breakfast in the Great Hall

Scorpius hoped his failed attempt at revenge went unspoken, but because of his luck that was not the case. On his way to his seat at the slytherin breakfast table, he caught the stares of some of the 5th years and heard them call out to him “Better luck next time. Surprised you were not expelled really.”

Once at his table, the second year didn’t have much of an appetite. He got some toast to help ease his worrying stomach. A few moments later, the owls started to fly in, delivering mail to the students as they ate. Scorpius held his breath, he knew, he just knew today was going to be the day he received his first howler. His parents hated it when he did something he knew he better than to do, so he was awaiting his owl to drop his impending doom into his lap. After all the mail was delivered and the owls left, Scorpius grew confused. No howler from his parents, not even a letter from them. Did Mcgonagall not tell his parents yet? 

Just then the doors to the Great Hall slammed open and in walked Harry Potter himself, looking less than pleased. The room grew silent as the students were in disbelief that the hero of the wizarding world, the only person to survive the killing curse twice, was standing there scanning the tables, as if looking for someone. 

The fifth year gryffindors snickered and looked at Scorpius, yelling to him “You messed up so bad that the head auror is here to arrest you! Have fun in Azkaban Malfoy!” That outburst gained said auror’s attention. He looked to the student that yelled out and followed his gaze to a second year student at the Slytherin table and locked on to the young Malfoy’s eyes. ‘Shoot, shoot, shoot’ was all Scorpius could think as he saw Harry Potter storm towards him, looking pissed off. Scorpius tried to make himself as small as possible to try and avoid the auror stalking towards him, but it was too late. 

As Scorpius was about to say something, Harry Potter slapped the back of the young Malfoy heir’s head. “Geez” Scorpius mumbled before reaching up to where he was hit.

“SCORPIUS JAMES POTTER-MALFOY, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!”

‘Oh this is so much better than a howler,’ Scorpius winced as the yelling continued.

“I HAD TO FIND OUT THAT MY SON, WAS DEALING WITH MAGIC HE HAD NO KNOWLEDGE OF, IN ATTEMPTS TO GET REVENGE. NOT ONLY THAT, BUT IT DIDN’T EVEN WORK AND YOU ENDED UP ON THE RECEIVING END OF IT!”

As Scorpius was being yelled at, the Hall doors were opened again, this time with Draco Malfoy trying to catch his breath and look towards where Harry was yelling at their son. Draco made his way over to where Harry was causing a scene.

“Harry, maybe it best we take this conversation somewhere more private, don’t you think?” Draco asked, causing Harry to pause mid rant and nod his head. When Scorpius hesitated to get out of his seat, Draco took him by his ear and dragged him out of the hall following Harry.

As the small family made their way out of the great hall, a look of terror were on the faces of a group of 5th years as realization hit them.

“Malfoy is Potter-Malfoy?”  
“We were picking on Harry Potter’s son!?”  
“I BROKE HARRY POTTER’S BROOM!?”

***

Outside the Great Hall

Once the Potter-Malfoys got away from prying eyes. Scorpius felt the glare from both his parents.

“What were you thinking Scorpius? You could have gotten hurt, why would you do something like this?” Draco asked, being the calmer parent.

“I don’t know. They just got me so mad for everything they have been saying about you papa and I was sick of the name calling. Once they broke dad’s broom, I just had to do something.”

“Yes do something, but not with magic that you have no knowledge of. That was very reckless of you. Why did you not write us to tell us what was happening or even turn to a professor to help you?” Harry now asked after he managed to settle down a bit.

“I felt like I could handle it myself. Beside, I know how much you guys worry about me and I didn’t want to have you guys step in to fight my battles, you told me to make a name for myself.”

“That is not what we meant and you know that. Scorpius, I need you to know how idiotic it was of you to use a boggart as a form of revenge. I never want to hear about you using magic you have no knowledge of. ” Harry said, reaching for Draco’s hand. “Unknown magic causes serious harm to people and I do not want you making the same mistake I have. The consequences of it will stay with you, trust me.” Harry stated as Draco rubbed his arm in a way to comfort the auror. 

“Look, Scorpius, we love you and want the best for you. To hear that you did not come to us when you were in trouble, that hurts, but knowing how you could have gotten seriously injured, that hurts a lot more. Your dad and I are used to having names thrown at us, it is why we try to stay out of the public eye and why we want you to establish your own name in due time. Do not feel like you have to fight for our honor. Trust me, your dad and I have called each other way worse than what anybody else has said to or about us.” Draco said and Harry nodded in agreement.

Scorpius looked from his dad to his father, trying to keep his glistening tears at bay. The weight of his parent’s words struck him to his core. The tears fell and the boy ran into Draco’s arms.

“I’m so sorry, father!” Scorpius nuzzled his face into the crook of Draco’s neck. He then felt a warm hand ruffling his hair. Scorpius looked up to see Harry smiling at him. “And dad! Dad, I’m sorry!”

“We know you are, son.”

***

Sometime later, Scorpius was back in the Great Hall. He was immediately surrounded by those group of 5th years.

“Hey, should we intervene or something? I can go in there, cast my patronus over their heads to let ‘em know not to mess with our son? Better yet, you can just swagger right in there and just roll up your sleeve?” Harry said wiggling his eyebrows up at Draco.

“Oh, piss off, Potter.” Draco pushed Harry’s arm playfully as they looked back into the Great Hall, curious to see what the older students were about to do.

Then, laughter was heard.

“Appears our son has made some new friends.”

“Appears so.”

“Let’s go home, Draco,” Harry offered his hand to his husband. Draco slid his fingers into Harry’s. They apperated home, together. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. This has literally been sitting in Google DOCs for like 2 years. It just needed 1 more sentence to end it. So we finished, hope ya'll enjoyed.


End file.
